A Kunoichi's Ninja
by Nekolover3
Summary: My life has been one easy task after another. All I wanted in my life was a challenge! who knew the challenge i would be facing was love in the form of a Rioichi Cooper. But wait... isn't he a video game character? And why am I a red panda! RioichixOc(On hold to be rewritten with Going out West)
1. Chapter 1

**I have returned! Like you lovely people requested!**

**And if you already guessed, RIOICHI COOPER IS NEXT!**

**And I got help for the creation of this character by a fellow reader-****foxchick1****!**

**Make sure to thank him/her!**

**I used a couple of their ideas and added some of my own for this character.**

**Well I hope you like it!**

**And make sure to vote for the next ancestor for me to wright! **

**Sir Galleth-2 votes**

**Young Salim al kupar-0 votes **

**Well let's get on with the story!**

**DISCLAIMER-I OWN NOTHING BUT MY CHARACTER!**

* * *

(Third person P.O.V)

Two people faced each other in a ring surrounded by a huge audience. One being a buff 30 year old male with a cocky attitude. The other being a 27 year old girl with striking blood red hair and Jade green eyes that stared blankly at her opponent.

"FIGHT!"

The buff male immediately charged at the female who didn't even move an inch from her spot. As the man moved closer with his fist raised to attack, the women stepped to the side when the fist was an inch from her face, grabbed the man's arm and flipped him over her shoulder and on to the ground making him dazed.

"This match is over! The winner of the Karate Tournament is Ms. Scarlet!" The referee told the audience, who in returned exploded into cheers!

The woman, Scarlet, smiled as the meddle was put around her neck.

After half an hour of congrats, Scarlet returned to her Japanese styled house.

She sighed as she placed her meddle with her other trophies for gymnastics, karate, and Ninjutsu tournaments.

Scarlet looked over them one more time before dressing in her battle suit **(think of Sango's demon slayer outfit from Inyuasha, look at google.) **and putting on a blue kimono over it. She then grabbed her Bo staff and went to the backyard to practice.

"Win after win, fight after fight. When will life give me a real challenge? I'm not getting any younger! I mean I maybe be a bit childish from playing all those sly cooper video-games, and even having a small liking to Rioichi, doesn't mean I want it easy!"

Receiving nothing but silence from the night. Scarlet sighed once again and sat down on the grass.

"I wish something would happen."

Her trained ears then picked up the sound of something falling fast.

She snapped her head up to see a bright light descending towards her making her eyes widen in alarm.

"How-"

And everything went black.

* * *

(Scarlet's P.O.V)

'_Oh my head' _I thought groaning while sitting up.

"What happened?" I asked no one in particular as I took in my surroundings.

I appeared to be in some wooded area with a lake and a dock not far from my right. It was still nighttime.

Feeling my throat burn slightly, I stood up and walked to the lake to get a drink.

What I saw in the reflection almost made me scream.

Looking back at me in my clothes, hair, and eyes was a female red panda.

'_Okay Scarlet, deep breaths and stay calm. Nothing good comes from panicking.' _I thought to myself as I took deep breaths.

Doing another quick look around I saw my bow staff of the ground and picked it up. Then noticing a trail leading from the dock.

"If there is a dock then there must be people not to far away."

Having my mind set, I began to run down the trail as fast as I could.

Not long after following the trail, I soon found a peaceful looking village.

Shops where lit with lanterns and all kinds of different animals in Japanese clothing were bustling around.

I walked around the market while noticing some villagers glance at me curiously, probably because I was a new face or I had a weapon in plain sight. The fur on my neck stood on end when I heard a scream.

"HELP!"

Snapping my head in the direction of the scream, I ran toward the area without any hesitation while people looked at me like I was mad for me being a _women_ and running _toward_ the danger.

When reaching an ally, the sight I saw made me sick to my stomach and my blood boil.

Some wolves dressed like thugs were ganging up on a small fox boy.

The kid was crying and was in pretty bad shape. From what I saw he had a few bruises and cuts.

Gritting my teeth in anger, I grabbed my boa staff and knocked out the thug closes to me.

The sound of the unconscious body of their friend falling to the floor made them turn to me.

"What the hell do you think you're doing wenc-!"

I shut him up by punching him in the face.

Let the battle began!

* * *

(Rioichi's P.O.V)

Ah, another night of stealing and practicing my ninja skills.

I was taking my time getting back to my sushi shop and just enjoying the peaceful scenery when I heard some kind of commotion in the alley near me and decided to investigate.

What I saw made my eyes go wide with surprise and aw.

There fighting some thugs was a beautiful red panda with hair like the blazing fire and eyes of Jade moving with grace and ferocity as she fought her opponent.

I continued to watch the skilled panda until something out of the corner of my eye saw one of the thugs getting back up and making his way toward the women from behind with a dagger.

Wasting no time, I jumped down into the battle.

* * *

(Third person)

As the wolf pulled out his dagger to stab the women, the thug was knocked down and out by a figure in dark blue holding a wooden curved staff.

Scarlet turned around quickly and saw the one and only Rioichi Cooper behind her.

'_ .God!' _The man was handsome in the video game but in real life, the man was just plain gorgeous.

'_The video game did this ninja no justice.' _Scarlet thought with a blush as she watched the ninja thief kick butt.

After another 2 minutes, all the thugs were either gone or unconscious on the ground.

Seeing the battle was over, Scarlet moved toward the young fox and coaxed him to come out of hiding, the young fox boy ran to her and hugged her in thanks and saying 'thank you' repeatedly. Scarlet only smiled and checked the boy over before seeing him off.

Rioichi was watching the two of them thinking how good the woman was with the child.

* * *

(Scarlet's P.O.V)

When the young fox left I gave my attention to Rioichi, who was standing there quietly and patiently.

I cleared my throat before speaking. "I would like to thank you for helping me back there."

Rioichi just gave me a charming smile. "Think nothing of it. I only did what I thought was right."

I giggled slightly but bowed. "But either way thank you."

I heard him chuckle as I straightened myself.

"If I may ask, what is your name?" He asked as we began walking in a random direction.

"Oh, my name is Scarlet and yours would be…."

"My name is Rioichi Cooper, Scarlet-san."

"As in the famous clan of thieves, cooper?" I asked as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Hai."

"Well then its even a bigger honor to meet you."

He gave me a sly smile before saying. "I believe the honor is all mine, Scarlet-san."

I felt my face redden before noticing we were in front of his sushi shop.

"Well I believe this is where we must part, Rioichi-san. Goodnight." I said feeling slightly upset that are meeting had to end.

"I see. But Scarlet-san, I have not seen your face in these parts before. Do you have a place to stay?" Rioichi asked making me freeze.

'_I completely forgot about that problem.' _I thought nervously.

"N-no, but I think I can find an inn to stay in while I'm here." I said while giving him a smile. He just gave me a doubtful stare.

"Scarlet-san, if it is a place to stay you need, then you are more than welcomed to stay with me. And if you like, with your skills, you could help me with thieving and around the shop."

I thought for a moment before giving him a smile.

"Rioichi-san, you have yourself a kunoichi thief."

* * *

**And that's, that.**

**I hoped you enjoyed it and will review!**

**And you guys can ask the characters question!**

_**~Nekolover3 is OUT!~**_


	2. Chapter 2

**(Hides behind Bob Cooper who was munching on some pizza) Hehehehe…. Listen, beside school taking its toll on my time and losing my inspiration to keep writing….. I really have no excuse to why I haven't been writing.**

**I know the only possibly way to say sorry is with this chapter.**

**But first a thank you for my reviewers,**

_**gamelover41592**_

_**Remedy's Melody 109**_

_**slytherinxgryffindor12**_

_**Raven12446**_

_**Guest**_

_**Wings of Hope**_

_**Silentmagician1**_

**Thank you all for the reviews! And if you didn't notice, I somewhat rewrote the first chapter.**

**Disclaimer- I OWN NOTHING BUT MY CHARACTER.**

* * *

(Scarlet's P.O.V)

And so it came to be that I started living with Rioichi at his sushi shop and became his partner in crime.

Being a waiters at the shop wasn't all that bad, in fact it was kind of fun. Meeting nice people and making a few new friends.

Well except for the sick minded men that wanted a _different_ kind of service from me.

All they got was a slap in the face and kick out the door.

And good god the sushi! I mean I ate sushi before but coming from the original, even though I was in a different world, other places could not even come _close_ to comparison.

As a year went by, Rioichi and I became closer. And the little fan girl crush I have on him ended up blossoming into something greater. I was in love.

But the next day, everything changed.

* * *

(Third person)

The morning at the shop was like any other. Rioichi and Scarlet were preparing to open up the shop when there was a sudden 'BANG' at the door.

The two ninja shared a look of a wary curiosity before Rioichi walked over to a window near the door and saw five boar soldiers. Something was defiantly wrong.

"Rioichi, what is it?" asked Scarlet as she walked closer.

"I do not know, but I sense something is very wrong." Turing to his female companion he gently laid his hands on her shoulders.

"Scarlet-san, something tells me that a dangerous event is about to take place, please go hide somewhere."

Scarlet looked at him shocked for asking such a thing, but saw the small amount of fear in his eyes and nodded.

She gave him a small hug. "Be safe."

And with that she raced up the stairs with Rioichi watching her go.

"OPEN UP RIOICHI COOPER!"

Rolling his eyes at the soldier's inpatients, Rioichi opened the door only to have a pair of iron cuffs slapped onto his wrist.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Rioichi yelled as a soldier held him down.

"Rioichi Cooper! Under the orders of General El jefe, you are under arrest for severing the Shogun bad sushi!"

Rioichi was shocked and angered. "I would do no such thing!"

The boar leader just laughed cruelly as the soldiers dragged him away

* * *

(Scarlet's P.O.V)

Looking through a window on the second floor, I watched in horror as the soldiers took Rioichi away.

My thoughts were halted when I heard a sudden crash downstairs.

"SEARCH THE PLACE BOYS! WE HAVE TO FIND THAT CANE!"

So that's it! The game has begun! At least I'll have Sly and the others for assistants.

Hearing footsteps, I quickly grabbed my boa staff and leapt out the window and on to a nearby roof. Jumping from roof to roof I landed on a building close to the bridge and watched as Rioichi be dragged across the bridge.

As if he felt my stare, Rioichi lifted his head and looked at me. We stared at each other for what felt like an eternity until one of the soldiers pushed him forward.

The bridged rose up until I could no longer see Rioichi. A lone tear feel from my eye.

It's been three days since Rioichi's arrest and I was starting to get antsy for the gangs arrival.

But as I was waiting, I've been dodging the guards who were after me so they could use me against Rioichi.

Many customers and friends who were loyal let me stay in their homes. I never stayed long of course, I always left by morning leaving no trace that I was ever there in the first place.

It was nighttime when I decided to take a walk in the woods to help clear my thoughts.

"THERE YOU ARE!"

Whipping my head around, I was faced to face with a mean looking guard.

Smirking he said. "So this is where you've been hiding, Oh the general is goanna be real happy to see you! Maybe even give me a promotion!"

And with that he charged at me blindly. Without even blinking I stepped to the side watching as he slammed into a nearby tree.

"You're not very bright are you?" I asked leaning on my Boa staff casually. A smirk grew on my face as I saw him get angry.

One of the few rules of fighting, going in on anger leads to sloppiness and then defeat. One should always stay calm.

I took a quick glance at some bushes when I felt a presence. It wasn't any of the guards, because again they're that damn stupid.

My eyes locked with a pair of brown ones. Breaking eye contact for a sec to see the guard get back and charge at me again. Without even twitching I swung my Boa staff, slamming it against his head, and watch him fall to the ground unconscious.

Giving the staff a quick twirl, I pointed it at the bush where the secret audience was hiding.

"Come out slowly and I _might_ not hurt you."

The bushes rustled as three shapes stepped out from the bush and I nearly dropped my staff in surprise.

Standing there with their hands up in a 'Don't shoot' fashion was none other than Sly, Bentley, and Murray.

'_Breath women!' _okay quick plan, get them to let you help them save Rioichi without being suspicious.

Quickly putting my attention to Sly's cane, I pointed my staff directly at him and looked at him with fake anger.

"Who are you to imitate Rioichi Cooper! What is your business?!"

I had to bight the inside of my cheek to not laugh at the alarmed looks on their faces.

Sly glanced at Bentley then at me and back to Bentley. Bentley glanced at me before sighing and nodding at Sly.

Turning to me he said, "Listen ms…."

"Scarlet"

"Ms. Scarlet, I'm not trying to imitate anyone. My name is Sly Cooper and in a way a _very distant_ relative to Rioichi. Do you know where we can find him?"

Giving him one last look I put away my staff and took a quick look around.

"Yes, but it's not safe to discuss this out in the open. Do you have a place where we can talk in private?"

Nodding, he motioned me to follow them. Racing after the gang I sent a silent message to Rioichi.

'_Don't worry Rioichi, you'll be out soon.'_

* * *

**And that's that, again I am REALLY sorry that I haven't been updating lately. There is a chance that I'll be updating more when summer vacation hits.**

**And just a reminder, the voting for the next ancestor story is still on, just review or PM me your vote,**

**Sir Galleth- 3 votes**

**Young Salim al Kupar- 0 votes.**

**Also you can ask the characters question if you want.**

**And Finally I've been thinking about doing a string on one-shots with my Sly cooper stories before, during, and after the game. Tell me what you think about the idea.**

**Until next time,**

_**NEKOLOVER3 IS OUT! PEACE!~**_


	3. Jail break!

**Hey everybody! Got the next chapter going!**

**But first a quick thank you for my reviewers,**

_**gamelover41592**_

_**Remedy's Melody 109 **_**(You can only choose one)**

_**Random Cueen**_

**Thanks again! And remember to vote for the next Sly Cooper ancestor story you want me to write!**

**Sir Galleth- 3 Votes**

**(Young) Salim Al Kupar-1 Vote**

**Well enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing but my oc!**

* * *

(Third Person P.O.V)

Once the Cooper gang brought Scarlet back to their temporary base, she gave them the little info she had about Rioichi's condition.

The gang was surprised that a thief like Rioichi was sent to prison. They also noticed the sad look Scarlet had on her face.

The face she had made her look vulnerable, unlike the burning fire she had before when she fought that idiotic guard back in the forest. It reminded Sly of himself of the night his parents were murdered.

With a new will of determination burning inside him, Sly swore he would set Rioichi free from prison at any cost.

The information given to them from Scarlet gave Bentley a plan or two but he still needed more in order to make things full proof.

So while giving Scarlet a Binocucom, he sent her and Sly to do some recon.

* * *

(Scarlet's P.O.V)

After Bentley taught me how to use the Binocucom, Sly and I made our way outside the base and into the night.

Turning to him, "Think you can keep up?"

Flashing a smirk at me he said, "Can you?"

Returning the smirk, I did a running jump, and a few flips before landing perfectly on top of a pole. Looking back down at Sly, you was gaping, I chuckled a bit.

"Shall we?"

Snapping out of it, Sly nodded and followed me as we got to the area Bentley wanted us at.

Grabbing our Binocucoms, we put them on. Sly's image was on the right, Bentley's was on the left, while I was in the middle.

**(AN: Just so your aware- **_'Bentley', -Sly-, ~Scarlet~_**)**

'_Okay you guys, we need to break Rioichi out of jail. I have some ideas, but I need you both to do some recon for me.'_

-_Camera Work?-_

'_Correct-a-mundo, mon ami. I need some shots of the prison entrance and the samurai armor those big are wearing. Scarlet, you're the best choice to snap some pictures of Rioichi's restaurant. We may need those for later, capice.'_

_~Hai Bentley-san~_

_-Uh, yeah. I got you, pal. But maybe we should just stick with English?-_

'_Sayonara!'_

Putting away the Binocucoms, I saw Sly roll his eyes.

"I can't believe we made it out of Paris in one piece."

Chuckling, I poked him in the side. "How about you go to the prison and the gate, while I go to the Restaurant and we'll both take pictures of the guards and we'll meet up later."

Sly nodded. ''Sounds like a plan."

Nodding myself I turn to leave before Sly called out.

"Hey Scarlet."

Turning back to him questionable at the worried look he had. "I've been meaning to ask you, but are- are you alright?"

Blinking in surprise at the question, I merely smiled. "I am fine Sly, but the sooner we free Rioichi the better."

Looking a little doubtful, Sly only nodded and headed off to the prison.

Doing the same, I raced off to the restaurant while snapping a few pics of the guards in the area before making it to the restaurant and taking a few pictures at different angles.

'_Hmm, I love sushi.'_

Giggling at Bentley's voice in my ear piece. "Well when Rioichi is free, I'm sure he would be happy to make you some."

'_Awesome! Thanks Scarlet; oh by the way I'm picking some sort of commotion at the Geisha house. You should go check it out and take some shots to!'_

"Hai." I quickly began to jump from roof to roof before landing in the shadows near the Geisha house.

No sooner did I take a picture of the building, the doors to it burst open with a large male tiger wearing a black and red gi, dual swords strapped to his back, and was smoking a cigar.

El Jefe.

The same villain who threw Rioichi in prison.

With a hateful glare, I quickly took some pictures of him before jump onto a roof a few feet away.

Suddenly I felt my Binocucom vibrate and put it on.

'_Scarlet, I'm sure I recognize that guy! He's wanted by Interpol! He's a ruthless mercenary general, responsible for overthrowing several small countries!'_

"I believe this would make things a bit harder for us?"

'_I'm not entirely sure Scarlet. But one things certain- my hunch was correct: The gang and I aren't the only ones with a time machine!'_

"But who else would have access to such machinery?" I asked playing dumb.

'_I'm don't know. Listen Scarlet, met back up with Sly and get to these quadrants. I'll tell you guys the plan when you get there."_

"Alright, see you soon."

Pocketing the Binocucom, I went to search for Sly.

* * *

After finding him and telling him about El Jefe, we got to Bentley's quadrants that was a little away from the prison.

We then but on our respectable biocams on.

'_Alright you two, this place is locked down tighter than….well, tighter than something.'_

_-Your database security? Murray's pants?_

_~What pants do you speak of?~_

'_You guys! This is no laughing matter. I've checked and there is no way in except for the front entrance. I think there's only one option.'_

_-The doorbell? Ow!-_

That was me slapping him in the back of the head.

'_Thank you Scarlet, and no. You're going to need a disguise. Get yourself a suit of armor from those guards. That's our way in.'_

_~What about me Bentley-san?~_

'_Oh that's easy, once Sly gets the armor, he'll take you as ''prisoner'', since your wanted, so that way the disguise is more believable'_

_~I see..~_

_-Roger that. Just call me 'Samurai Sly'-_

Pocketing the Binocucoms, I gave Sly a 'really?' look. Turning to me seeing my look he just shrugged his shoulder like he didn't say a stupid line in the last 30 secs.

"What?"

Rolling my eyes with a shake of my head, we looked around for any guards with a piece of the samurai armor.

Why they had it in the first place, I don't know.

After collecting the armor, we found some rope to tie on my wrist to act like cuffs.

Sly put on the armor, that was way too big for him, took the other end of the rope and began walking to the prison entrance.

Getting closer to the guard that was blocking the door, Sly called out while lowering his voice.

"You there! Open the door! I have Rioichi's partner ready to be locked up."

The guard didn't move from the door but to only get closer to Sly's hidden face.

"Hmmp! A little short to be a commander, aren't you? Who are you?"

Oh no, we didn't think of a name!

"Why, I am….Major Mugshot."

"Hmmp! Mugshot?! I've never heard of you!"

That's when Sly decided to be a Drama queen. Someone please knock me out so I don't have to witness this.

"You dare question me!? Son, I've been a guard since you were just a squealing piglet! Wait until I tell the General about this! I hear he _LOVES_ pork chop!"

Oh good god, someone just stop this train wreck before I lose my dinner.

"Wait! I'm very sorry sir! I didn't recognize you! Please go right in."

Without another word, Sly marched into the prison while pulling me along as I resisted a little to keep up the act as prisoner and guard.

We began to walk past some guards who stood at attention for Sly and sneered at me but I just kept looking ahead.

After passing some cells and a monkey getting a tickle torcher while another was getting repeatedly slapped in the face and kicked in the butt by a machine.

Seriously, what kind of prison is this?!

We then made it to a ledge to what looked like a bottomless pit, and in a small cage hanging above said bottomless pit was none other than Rioichi.

Sly called out to him, loud enough for him to hear but quiet enough for the guards not to notice.

"Hey! Rioichi Cooper! Are you okay?!"

Rioichi glared at the disguised Sly. "You guards all seem to make very poor jokes!"

His eyes flickered to the rope in Sly's hand and followed the end to see me. The once annoyed glare turned into one filled with rage.

"And how dare you lay a hand on Scarlet! When I'm through with-"

I quickly stepped in before were noticed by the guards.

"Rioichi wait! He's a friend helping me get you out!''

"Yeah I'm not one of those bozos!" He then took off his helmet showing his face.

"Were here to bust you out! The name's Sly…."

"Ah, I see! A fellow ninja. Very good! You will need to make your to the dragon bridge to reach this cage. Hurray up!"

"Okay we'll be there soon, just…..stay put."

With a dry laugh he said. "HaHa, very funny."

Sly looked at me again. "You ready Scarlet?"

Nodding I said. "Born Ready."

After doing more walking and fooling the guards, we finally made it to the dragon bridge.

Freeing myself from the ropes, Sly took off his armor and began walking forward.

Panicking, I rushed forward with my hand out. "Wait Sly-!"

But it was too late.

Sly walked on the booby trapped platform, making it sink in and nearly all the bridge to fall apart.

Jumping back to my side he shrugged his shoulder sheepishly at my glare.

"Eh oops…. Ow!"

After giving him another hit on the head as Rioichi gave himself a face palm, we sprang into action.

Using the Ninja spiral jump, Sly went first to use his armor to take out the fire breathing dragon statues.

After doing this proses for a bit, we finally made it to the Rioichi's cage.

After giving me a smile, Rioichi turned to Sly with a thoughtful expression.

"Hmm. I do not know you, but beside Scarlet, only a true cooper could have reached this cage….."

Sly nodded. "Ya, I didn't want to alarm you, but my full name is Sly Cooper. I'm your relative…uh, from the future….."

"Do not worry, Ninja are never alarmed. With all that has happened here lately, I believe you…."

The cage began to sway as one of the chains holding it broke off.

"As much as this family reunion was sweet, I think we should get out of here, now!" I exclaimed making the two nod in agreement.

Using his cane, Sly broke off the lock just as three more chains holding the cage broke off.

Climbing to the top of the cage, with Rioichi helping Sly, we settled for a sec just the final chain broke causing Sly to lose his balances and fall.

Thinking fast I quickly grabbed the last chain while grabbing Rioichi's hand as he gabbed Sly's cane to catch him by his back pack.

With a swing of his arm, Rioichi flung Sly onto the chain above me while letting go of my hand and grabbing the chain himself.

Rioichi then passed me Sly's cane to pass it to him as he gave us a nod of thanks before climbing the chain with us in tow.

After reaching the top and dodging a few more guards along the way, we made it to the gate entrance with Bentley and Murray waiting for us with a Rickshaw.

Jumping from our position on some rafters, we landed into the Rickshaw

"Hit it Murray!" Bentley yelled.

"Hitting it!"

Grabbing the handles to the old vehicle, the hippo began to run at a surprising speed for his size.

We done it! Rioichi was free!

* * *

**And cut!**

**Finally got this done!**

**Hope you enjoy it and remember! Vote for which Sly cooper ancestor story you want done next!**

**And also, you can ask the character some questions if you like!**

**Until next time!**

_**~Nekolover3 is out~**_


	4. Sushi, Dancing, and Heartbeats

_**Hey…..**_

**(Silence)**

**Yeah yeah I know I've been gone for a long while and have been breaking my promises about updating sooner but school has been a big pain in my ASS! And my parents aren't making it any easier.**

**They lie when they say being a senior in High-school is great. Exams and tests are complete murder.**

**And I've been having no inspiration for anything as of late not matter how much writer/artist in me wants to please you all.**

**But anyway, I've been thinking of rewriting the sly cooper stories and making a side story that showed events that happen before, during, and after the game. If you want me to, message me kay. **

**A Thank you to my loyal reviewers,**

_**gamelover41592**_

_**Remedy's Melody 109**_

_**Pikagirl556**_

_**Guest**_

_**I Am Alex Mercer Also a Brony**_

_**Guest#2**_

_**McflyGoonieFaxFan**_

_**slytherinxgryffindor12**_

_**Seiya-Serena-fan18**_

**Thanks again! I really don't deserve readers like you!**

**Also here is the poll results for the next Sly Cooper ancestor story.**

**Sir Galleth- 4 votes**

**(Young) Salim Al Kupar-3 votes**

**And 1 vote for a Bob Cooper fic. Which I'm starting to debate on whether or not to do.**

**Without further ado! Your new chapter.**

**Disclaimer- I OWN NOTHING BUT MY CHARACTER!**

* * *

(Scarlet's P.O.V)

Murray's speed will forever surprise me for the rest of my years.

We finally made it back to the hideout in record time. Everyone began to make their way inside as I grasped Rioichi's wrist making him come to a halt.

He looked down at me questionably.

I could only stay silent just looking at the ground with a million thoughts running through my head.

"Scar-"

Quickly, I flung myself at him wrapping my arms around him tightly cutting him off.

I felt him freeze for a good second before relaxing and wrapping his own arms around me and leaning his head against mine.

"I was so _scared_ when they took you away." They arms around me tightened a little.

"I am sorry to worry you Scarlet…"

We stayed like for a bit unaware of a young descendant watching us from the entrance with a fond smile before heading inside the hideout.

'_Well that's explains a few things.' _Sly thought chuckling.

* * *

(Third person's)

After Rioichi and Scarlet went inside the hideout to join the others. Rioichi confirmed the source of the trouble was the tiger El Jefe.

They group watched a Rioichi placed a small block of wood on the table before skillfully swiping it with one of his knifes in a single swoop making it look like the evil tiger himself.

After some data base digging on Bentley's part, he was able to dig up his Interpol file. The large cat had an impressive record.

Scarlet made herself look like she was paying attention as Bentley told everyone about El Jefe, since she already knew all of this, but kept sneaking some glances at the ninja thief that she could tell, even with his poker face, that he would love nothing more than tear apart that tiger himself.

She placed her gently on top of his clenched on that was on his lap. Rioichi glanced down at their hands then at her before giving a small smile. He rearranged their hand so now he was holding hers gently.

The motion brought a small blush and smile to her face before they both faced forward again.

Their hands still holding the other.

"Okay the first thing we need to do is reclaim Rioichi's restaurant. I looked it over and seems that the only entrance is the front door. We need to get rid of the guards if we're ever going to get Rioichi inside. However security is on high alert since we busted out of prison and we can't risk raising an alarm. So the plan is simple. Sly will wear the samurai armor he and Scarlet stole and relieve the guards of their posts. When the guards are gone Sly will give the signal for Rioichi to make his move. Scarlet, you'll be going along as a look out or back up just in case." Bentley explained as the three thieves got ready.

"Right….plus I just look good in armor." Sly said acting cool only for the rest of the team to roll their eyes. With the exception of Scarlet who gave Sly another slap to the back of his head.

"Ow! Would you stop that!"

* * *

(Scarlet's P.O.V)

The three of us made it to the sushi restaurant and hid behind a building.

"Okay, you two go up on the roof and wait for my signal." Sly told the two ninja masters while slipping on the armor. We nodded and climbed up to the roof and watched from a distance as El Jefe spoke to the guards.

"No one gets in or out, understand!? I don't want any more problems!" He then stalked off leaving the guards trembling. Rioichi and I shared a smirk. This guy was going to be _beyond_ pissed when he finds out about this.

We then observed Sly march up to the two guards as they saluted him.

"Dismissed!"

The guards left without another word. It was silent for a bit before Sly pounded his fist against his shield. That was the signal.

Rioichi threw his hood up and was about to jump down but I stopped him.

"Please be careful." And without thinking I softly kissed his cheek.

Backing away I saw his stunned face with a little color on his cheeks. Giggling, I nudged him making snap of his daze and stare at me with an emotion in his eyes that I just couldn't place.

With a final glance, he jumped off the roof and ran towards Sly and used the shield as a boost to get up to the window. Giving a wave to us, he jumped inside and out of our view.

Sly gave me a thumbs up that told me he was good from his position and I gave one back.

I suddenly heard my earpiece buzz to life.

'_Scarlet, go to the Geisha House. There is something I need you to do.'_

_~On my way Bentley.~_

I skillfully jumped roofs and ducking out sight when guards where near till I made it to a roof across the Geisha House. Never liked this place.

I put on my Binocucom and saw the little image of Bentley.

'_Okay Scarlet here's the deal. I just found out that El Jefe only comes out of the castle to talk to Madam Geisha. So if we want to know what he tells her, we're going to need her costume. The good news is I discovered she's on vacation-'_

So that's why I haven't heard a banshee yell lately.

'_-and El Jefe doesn't know it yet! The bad news is it looks like the geisha house is locked up tight. There's no way to get in from the street. You need to find a way to get to the roof.'_

_~Alright Bentley. I'll take it from here.~_

Putting the Binocucom away I jumped and began to walk on a rope that connected the two building. Finding an opening on the roof, I jumped in and situated myself in the rafters.

I then herd Bentley's voice in my earpiece.

'_Scarlet, it appears that Madam Geisha's outfit is locked inside that large container. Try to stay off the ground.'_

_~Bentley I am a ninja.~_

'_Right…. Anyway the lock on top of the case can only be opened remotely. I'll need you to find and activate the controls to it. Watch out for traps and other thing along the way. Rioichi will meet up with you soon.'_

_~Alright Bentley. I will speak to you later.~ _

From my position, I could see and open door on my left on the second floor.

Quickly, while using the dragon leap a few time, and making sure my tail didn't catch on fire I made it to a green glowing machine.

I then set the device that Bentley gave me on top of it and raced back to the main room and climbed up to the top of the case.

The skyline opened to show Murray being brought down by a cable line.

"Target acquired. Agent Hawk going in….!"

He jumped down before coming to a halt in front of me and just dangled there. I small wary glance at the thin wire before speaking.

"Uh…. Murray please be careful! That cable looks rather delicate."

The hippo just waved off my concern. "Have no fear, The Murray is here!"

And it was that moment the cable snapped.

I jumped back in surprise as Murray feel down into the case, destroying it, and alerting the guards.

When the smoke cleared, I saw Murray already dressed up and ready to go.

"You there! What's going on? Explain yourself!" A guard ordered.

The disguised Murray 'gracefully' turned around to face the guards while holding a fan to his face.

About every guard in the room drooped their jaws.

I just shook my head bewildered. These guys need to get out more.

'Madam Geisha' bowed to them. "Konnichiwa. I am the most famous Madam Geisha. Please allow me to entertain you."

These guys_ really _need to get out more.

I watched the scene in bewilderment as Murray began to dance. It looked like he was trying to do a crude semaphore.

To engrossed of the odd show, I didn't notice myself leaning to far until I found myself falling into a bin of extra geisha kimonos.

I could see that one of the guards herd the noise and slowly turn in my direction.

Thinking fast, I quickly put a kimono on and a pinch of makeup. During all this I willed myself to not to hurl.

I am _so_ going to need a bath after this.

* * *

When the guard fully turned around, all he saw was another geisha with her face hidden behind a fan. The geisha gave him a small wave while fluttering her eyes.

The guard had a surprise look before looking side to side then pointing at himself as if to say 'Me?'.

The geisha just winked making the boar blush before turning his attention back to 'Madam Geisha's' performance.

* * *

I breathed a sigh of relief when the guard turned his attention away from me and quickly got out of sight.

Someone behind me cleared their throat making me freeze and turn slowly around to the person only for my face to heat up like a volcano.

Rioichi stood there leaning on a wall with a smirk on his face that made me want to crawl into a hole and die of embarrassment.

Attempting to keep my cool I said. "Say a word about this to anyone I can't promise that you won't ever walk again."

His smirk only widen as he gave a small chuckle making me pout.

I turned my attention back to Murray who was wrapping up his performance.

Bring it to a close, every guard in the room just sat there in some kind of hypnotic trance. And all drooling, ew.

"The Murray is victorious!" He said striking a pose that made me laugh a bit.

"Yeah Murray you did wonderful. But I believe it's time for us to go."

Murray nodded and headed towards the front door.

I looked behind me to see Rioichi standing there looking deep in thought.

"Rioichi?" That seemed to snap him out of his daze as he saw me nod my head toward the exit.

Turning back around I froze when a warm breath hit my ear and a deep husky voice speak.

"The paint on your face may make you look stunning. But who lies under is far more beautiful."

Rioichi steeped away and headed towards the door leaving my knees weak and face flushed.

That thief will never understand what he does to me.

* * *

**And that's it! Hopefully I'll get the next chapter ready soon.**

**Remember to vote**

**Read**

**Review **

**And enjoy!**

_**Nekolover3 is out!~**_


End file.
